Come up to meet you but not yet
by Jayniebop
Summary: This is a short fic about Sirius and how he feels after he has lost everyone he loves and Voldemort has been defeated at the cost of his godsons life, please tell me what you think


Disclaimer: the characters in this story do not belong to me (unfortunately), the belong to the brilliant writer J K Rowling                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

****

****

****

**Come up to meet you (but not yet)**

Sirius looked around, he saw nothing, he was alone, and he didn't like it.

"Why?" he though "Why did everything have to happen this way?"

The war against Voldemort was long over. They had prevailed and beaten the Dark Lord, but there had been many casualties. Dumbledore was gone, as too were Remus, Snape, McGonagall and Harry.

"Harry." Sirius said aloud. Harry was the one person he missed the most. Of course he missed Remus too. Remus had been his best friend for the last years of his life. And Dumbledore had not only just been his old head teacher but a great friend also.

But Harry was his Godson, James and Lily's pride and joy their little angel with messy black hair. Sirius loved him more than words could describe. He was Harry, the boy he promised James and Lily he would protect if anything ever happened to them. Harry was the last piece of the Potter legacy, the last piece of James and now he was gone.

"Great job I've done there. I'm so sorry Lily and James; I didn't mean to fail you. I promised you I would look after him." He said while tears stung his eyes as he tried to keep them back.

"But I suppose its better this way, you can all be together. Harry will be there with you and Remus too. Even that stinking rat gets to see you, while I'm here, alone. God I miss you guys."

He no longer tried to hold the tears back as they ran freely down his cheek. He looked up and saw his star, the same star he was named after. Then he began to look further to a place far beyond the stars.

"I'm so sorry, you know I loved you James and Lily. I would never have done anything to hurt you or your families ever. I want to find you and tell you how much I need you all, I can't survive by myself." He looked up again as if expecting to here a response from the skies above.

"James you always told me that life wasn't meant to be easy, but surely it wasn't meant to be so hard. I've been through too much and lost too many, I just wish everything could go back to the start, when we were all happy together and had no worries. The only major problems we had to deal with were trying to find a girl to go to the ball with Peter, which was impossible."

Sirius sat down and began thinking, he didn't know why he was saying all of this but he supposed he just needed to get it out of him,

"Your image still haunts me you know. Seeing yours and Lily's bodies like that, I'll never forget it. I felt my heart being ripped out at that moment. And it still hasn't been returned. But that's the unfair thing called my life, full of sorrow and shit."

Sirius was searching his mind remembering all the great times he had with James. He remembered when himself and James both got lost and couldn't find their way home, they were stuck in a dark and very scary forest, but they stuck together and everything worked out fine.

"I feel like I'm running in circles," he said again looking up to the stars "I know you all aren't coming back, but that doesn't mean that I don't pray for that miracle. People tell me to get over it and go to see some friends. But the truth is James I've got no friends left. They're all gone just like you. I want to see you again, you were my brother and the best brother a guy could ever have. And I know all that stuff you said about life's not meant to be easy. But I've had enough; I'm going back to the start. I'll see you soon but not yet. I'm going to take your advice, you told me that whatever happens to just smile and get on with my life as best as I can and for as long as I can hold out. If it doesn't work then maybe I'll see you soon, but I'll try my best to live, for you my brother. And remember to look after Harry properly, teenagers can be very hormonal, but I know you'll be the best dad a kid could ever have. I just wish I were there to see you. Oh and tell everyone I love them and I miss them every second of everyday and that I'll live for them, I promised Harry I wouldn't do anything stupid, so tell him I haven't."

"Well I better go now, I'll see you one day my friend, my brother… but not yet."

And with that Sirius stood, took one more look beyond the stars and said,

"I'll always miss you and I'll never forget."

As Sirius was walking away he heard a faint whisper

                                                                                                                                          "Brothers forever" 

"James?"


End file.
